Sound & Silence
by High Roller
Summary: 25 years after the events of Soul Eater, the main 7 have gotten married, or in Kid's case, ascended to Shinigami of Earth. Now following the events of two very special Demon Weapons who were born as Death Scythes, a new era of Madness is about to begin...


"Witch Zodiac! Your ritual killings are at an end! As of this moment, your soul belongs to me!"

The redheaded boy was backhanded by the blonde boy standing next to him.

"What, Silence?"

The blonde pointed to where the witch had been standing.

"The witch ran again? Why do they always do that?"

The blonde shrugged.

The redhead laughed, "Not that it matters. I can hear her footsteps. She's two blocks east, heading north now."

With that, the redhead started running towards one end of the street, while the blonde slowly walked the other way.

"Patient as always, brother," the redhead said, still laughing.

Turning the corner, he almost ran into the witch, who was panting from the exertion of running. Barely even warmed up, the redhead placed his right pointer finger to her forehead.

"Pulse."

The single word caused a pulse of sound to travel down his arm, through his finger, and into the witch's body. She was launched away from him, tumbling across the ground before coming to a stop at the feet of the blonde boy. He knelt down and put his finger to her lips. Pulling it away, he stepped back, leaving the witch confused, right before the redheaded boy picked her up and threw her against a wall.

She went to cast a spell, but found that her voice was gone. Looking at the blonde, he smiled and put his finger to his lips. Opening his mouth, the witch heard her own voice as his lips moved. Reacting to the sound of her voice, the witch's body started casting a spell against her will. Finishing the casting, her entire body stiffened up, keeping her from moving.

She was, however, able to move her eyes, which allowed her to watch as the redheaded boy walked up to her and put his hands around both of her ears. The boy's palms transformed into speakers, which he pressed flat against the witch's ears.

"Ultrasound."

The high frequency sound that the speakers emitted caused the witch to literally vibrate apart. Her soul remained behind, unscathed by the sound.

"You've already got your hundred souls, right Silence?"

The blonde nodded, silent once again.

"Very well."

The redheaded boy opened his mouth and placed the soul on his tongue.

"I always hate that part," the redhead said after he swallowed the soul, "It always feels like eating a giant slimy snail."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. You like escargot," the redhead shook his head, "I guess it's time to report in."

The blonde nodded.

Standing up, the redhead started to speak to the air, "Hello? Lord Death? Demon Twins Sound and Silence, reporting in!"

"How many times must I tell you, Sound," a voice from nowhere said, "Lord Death was my father. Call me Kid."

"Of course, Sir. Both of us have collected 100 renegade witch souls each."

The voice laughed, "I would expect nothing less from Black*Star and Tsubaki's boys! Now that that's done, I have another mission for you. About 500 miles west of your current position, there is a congregation of witches attempting to create a new Kishin. This cannot be allowed to happen. Go there and eliminate them. The Witch's Council has already green lighted their deaths."

"Yes Sir," Sound said.

"And do try to split the souls evenly with your brother this time."

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

**Sound shuddered, "You feel that brother?"**

**Silence nodded.**

"**This is going to be fun! I can hear about 30 witch souls in there!" Sound exclaimed.**

'**There' was a dilapidated old building, slated for demolition. Outside the front door was what appeared to be a homeless man who was missing his right leg below the knee. Sound let out a quick pulse of noise, too high for anyone else to hear, that bounced off of the surfaces it came into contact with to head right back to him, an effective organic radar.**

'**Seeing' with the pulse, Sound saw that the 'homeless' man actually had his entire leg, but the lower half was folded under the upper half, and was held in place by a very clever knot that would untie if he put any pressure on it.**

**Transforming his right arm into a sound cannon from the elbow down, Sound aimed at the guard and blasted him back through the door of the building. Changing his arm back to normal, both Sound and Silence walked into the building. Scattered before them, in various states of disarray due to the guard's brief flight through the center of the room, were about 30 witches, most of whom were already standing up again.**

**Turning his palms into speakers again, Sound brought his hands as close together as possible without actually touching them. The resulting feedback brought the standing witches back to their knees, screaming in pain as they grabbed their ears.**

**Silence walked up to one of the writhing witches and put his finger to her lips, instantly silencing her screams. Motioning for Sound to cease his feedback, Silence started speaking, his victim's body providing the magic.**

**Sound, meanwhile, walked up to the witch he assumed to be the most powerful, as she had been the first to recover from his feedback. One second they were standing nearly face-to-face, the nest they were over three miles above the witch's nest. Casting a quick spell, the witch launched Sound straight at the ground. He slammed into the building across the street from the nest, an unlucky place called The Back Ram Bar & Grill.**

"**Excellent hit!" Sound laughed as he stood up, completely unharmed, "I almost felt that! Now it's my turn!"**

**Transforming both his arms into sound cannons, he fired straight at the ground, launching him into the sky right at the witch.**

**Silence, back inside, was using his commandeered magic to wreak havoc on the witches who were still in the building. Several had already fallen to simple (For him) spells, and the others had taken cover. Releasing the witch's voice, he activated one of his other abilities, cloaking the entire building in a Quiet Zone, or Anti-Magic Zone, preventing all magic, since it requires the sound of the witch's voice to work. He then simply sat down and waited for his brother to finish.**

**Up in the sky above the building, Sound was about to get back to the witch. Changing his arms back to normal, he brought the speaker in his right palm out, locking his fingers for the upcoming hit. Drawing up level with the witch, he wound up a hit to the top of her skull, sending a pulse of sound down his arm and out the speaker as he did so. She flew down into the nest, the impact causing her body to come apart. Her soul joined the others floating serenely in the nest. **

**Sound started his descent back to earth, the extra boost from his hit playing itself out. He landed on what was left of the witch's body and looked around at the carnage his brother had caused.**

'**Very good, Brother," Sound thought, using his control of sound to broadcast his thought directly into his brother's head.**

**Silence shrugged, and pointed to his right middle finger.**

**Sound nodded. In a flash, Silence turned into a ring on his brother's right middle finger.**

**Manipulating the Anti-Magic Zone, Sound gave himself room to speak, "Soul Resonance reaching optimal frequency. Preparing for Shattered Silence."**

**The silence in the room solidified, locking all the witches in place.**

"**Silence has been Shattered," Sound said as he snapped his right thumb and middle finger.**

**All of the witches exploded as their bodies filled with an extreme amount of sound in a split second. Floating around the blood soaked room were 30 witch souls. **

"**Beginning collection," Sound said as he held out his right fist. 15 souls floated into his brother, who was still a ring on his finger. Taking his brother/ring off, he threw it behind him as he changed his palm into a speaker again. Holding his speaker hand out, the remaining 15 souls floated into him.**

"**Collection complete. Let's go home, brother."**


End file.
